We Are the Twins
by Akina Sachi
Summary: Sequel to I Am Kisara. Kisara's twin daughters, Ari and Inka, have always been best friends. When they try to find out the mystery of their mother's past, their connection will be tested. Will their friendship be able to stand the truth?
1. The Little Twins

Okay, this is the sequel to I Am Kisara. So if you didn't read that yet, you probably should. It's going to be about Ari and Inka, Kisara's twin daughters. I've decided to take the original ending. It's going to switch off between Ari and Inka's point of view. I might have one chapter in Kisara's point of view, but I'm still thinking about it.

Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of it's main characters, or it's storyline (I can wish). But I do have the rights to my characters Ari, Inka, Hayari, Shinkou, Kai, and Kansei (I'm pretty sure that's all of them).

* * *

_Ari's POV-5 years old_

Inka and I were in mommy's big, giant bedroom. We were sitting on the big giant bed in the middle of the room. The bed was covered with Egyptian cotton sheets. Mommy and daddy seem to like things related to Egypt, I don't know why, though. They just do. We have Egyptian sheets covering everything that can be covered with fabric. And we have white lotus flowers in our living room. Mommy says that they used to grow in the Nile River.

We had just taken a shower, and we were wearing our pajamas. I wore a white t-shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it that I got from Paris. I had my favorite pink fuzzy pajama pants with polar bears on them. Inka was wearing a white nightgown with little pink polka-dots. She was making a braid in her white-blue hair.

"Let's play a game, Inka," I grinned.

"What kind of game?" Inka asked.

"Okay, let's pretend that mommy and daddy's room is a magical forest!" I said brightly, bouncing up and down on the bed "Then we can be fairies, and mermaids, and…..other stuff!"

"Okay," Inka said, finishing the braid.

"I'm going to be the fairy!" I shouted.

"Heyyyy, I wanted to be the fairy," Inka pouted and crossed her arms, "You always get to be what you want!"

"It's not my fault you're so slow!"

"But you always pick before we even start the game!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-UH!"

"What's going on, girls?" Mommy came into the room.

"Ari isn't letting me be the fairy!" Inka whined. Mommy looked amused.

"Well then, how about I tell you guys a story?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah!" We both said. We love mommy's stories. She always tells us about Egypt and this king called pharaoh. It's like she was there!

"Are you going to tell us about Egypt again?" Inka asked, her light blue eyes sparkling. Inka's eyes were so pretty, they looked just like mommy's. Her hair looked like mommy's too. But my hair is dark blue, kinda black. It looks like Uncle Mokuba's. And my eyes were dark blue too, like daddy's. But if you looked reeeaaaalllllyyyy closely, they're kinda purple.

"No, not today," Mommy said, I frowned, "I'm telling you another story about a girl fought against a bad guy with her friends."

That sounded even better than Egypt! I flopped on my belly next to mommy to listen to her story. Inka came and lied down next to me, supporting herself with her elbows.

"Well, there was a girl, she was older than you two were," Mommy started telling the story, "She just moved to Domino City, and she didn't have that many friends. But she didn't really like this city."

"Why?" I asked, I loved Domino City! I couldn't imagine anyone not liking it!

"Because she liked her other town better," Mommy explained, "She thought this city was too noisy, so she didn't like it here."

"Anyways," Mommy continued, "She was almost hurt by a very bad guy named Ryan. But then two boys named Jonouchi and Honda saved her."

"Like Uncle Jonouchi and Uncle Honda!" Inka gasped. Uncle Jonouchi and Uncle Honda were two of mommy's best friends. They were always at our house. Uncle Jonouchi was so funny! But daddy doesn't really like him…..daddy always calls him a "dog". Come to think of it, daddy doesn't really like any of mommy's friends.

"Yes, just like them," Mommy laughed, "So suddenly, she had a lot of new friends. There was Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura. Then her old friends came to visit her in her new house."

"What were their names?" I asked curiously.

"Their names were Hayari, Shinkou, and Kansei," Mommy replied.

"Hayari and Shinkou? Like me and Ari?" Inka asked.

"Yeah, like you and Ari," Mommy smiled, "And everything looked like it was going well. The girl started liking her new home, and she had lots of friends. She even got a boyfriend."

"And then?" I asked impatiently. I didn't really care about boyfriends. Boys were weird anyways.

"Then Ryan, the guy that tried to hurt her, came back." My eyes widened at this part of the story, "And he had magic."

"Magic?" Inka said, confused.

"Very bad magic," Mommy said, "Then he kidnapped all of the girl's friends and made her go see him. So the girl and her boyfriend went to see him, and he tried to hurt her again. But this time, he used his magic."

"What happened next?" Inka asked, her light blue eyes scared, but curious.

"The girl's friends, Hayari and Shinkou, saved her," Mommy said, her face looking a little sad. But who wouldn't be sad? The friends saved the girl!

"How?" I asked, excited.

"Well, Hayari had a mirror. So she put the mirror in front of the bad magic he was using, and she bounced it back at him," Mommy explained, "But Hayari and Shinkou were both badly hurt."

"But-" Inka said, I heard her voice catch. Her eyes began to well up with tears. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown. Sheesh, it's just a story. Why does she have to be so sensitive about it?

"Don't cry, Inka," Mommy said, picking Inka up, "Just remember, Hayari and Shinkou got hurt to save the girl, who was their best friend." Inka nodded into mommy's shoulder.

"It's late, I think you two should go to bed," Mommy said, holding Inka in one arm and holding my hand, leading me down the long hallway. She went to Inka's room and put her to bed first before taking me to my room.

"Good night, Ari," Mommy said, then kissed my forehead.

"Good night, mommy," I said, then when she was almost out the door, I started talking again.

"Was Hayari and Shinkou okay?" I asked her.

After being silent for a while, mommy spoke again, "They live on in our hearts, right?"

"Yeah,"

Then when my head was on the feather pillow, and I was under my comforter (made of Egyptian cotton, of course), I thought of something.

What was the girl's name?


	2. At Fifteen

_Inka's POV-15 years old_

"Ari! Where are you?" I shouted up the grand staircase in the foyer of our house, "We're supposed to be at school in an hour!"

"I'm coming!" Was the reply.

I sighed. Ari will never learn. She takes forever getting ready, but somehow, we always make it to school on time. It's probably because dad's personal limo driver can always to manage to drive past the speed limit and not get caught.

"Ari, it's the first day of school and I don't want to be late!" I yelled again.

"Relax! I'm coming!" She yelled back down the stairs. It's been like this for the fifteen years that we've been alive. Ari always takes her time getting ready, and I wait for her at the bottom of the staircase, by the front door.

"Inka! Come here!" Ari yelled a minute after. I ran up the stairs into her bedroom.

"What?" I asked.

"Which outfit should I wear?" Ari asked, gesturing to the two outfits laid out on her bed. One was a simple gray empire waist dress. It had slightly puffed short sleeves and was black along the hem and the edge of the sleeves. Next to the dress was the other outfit, which was a pair of gray skinny jeans with a white shirt. It also had a blue-purple coat with two rows of buttons, three in each row.

"So which one?" Ari looked at me. I looked down at my own plain jean capris and yellow t-shirt. I suddenly thought that I should go change my clothes; it was the first day of school, after all.

"Do you want whatever outfit I don't choose?" Ari asked, as if reading my mind. Yeah, that whole twin telepathy thing-it doesn't actually work. It's just that when you've been with someone your whole life, you get to know their behaviors and expressions really well.

"Umm…if it's okay with you," I said hesitantly.

"So which one do you want?"

"I don't-"

"You can have the jeans," Ari shoved the outfit at me. I breathed a sigh of relief; those are the ones I wanted! I swear, twin telepathy might actually be working today!

"How did you-"

"Inka," Ari interrupted rolling her eyes, "You hate dresses."

I guess twin telepathy might not be working like I thought it was.

* * *

We ran down the stairs just when our mom was going to get us. She eyed my outfit curiously.

"Aren't those Ari's clothes?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's the first day of school, so….you know," I said awkwardly.

"You want to look nice?" Mom laughed. I was just about to reply when my ten year old brother Kai rudely interrupted.

"Can we go now? I've spent way to long waiting for you idiots," He glared at us. Kai was named after our dad, Kaiba. And he acts just like him. High, aloof, and superior. The only difference is that we know Dad loves us; he's only aloof and all to Mom's friends (he doesn't like them very much). With Kai, well, we're not so sure.

Ari shot a glare back at Kai, and he immediately stopped and turned the other way. Ari's glare could burn a whole through bricks. Her dark blue eyes flashed menacingly and it makes you feel _really _uncomfortable.

Then we all went to the car. Mom always drives us to school on the first day. It's just a tradition, I mean, we could easily get one of Dad's drivers to drive us, but we like when Mom drives us. We dropped off Kai at his elementary school first. His school usually starts half an hour later than ours, but he has this thing before school. I have no idea what it is, some extracurricular activity. Then we went to Domino High. We drove up to the main entrance. We got out of the car and there was immediately a swarm of people surrounding Ari, chatting and showing her their various outfits.

I weaved through the mob and went to my friends. Ari was just a likeable person. She dressed well and she participated in school activities. Her hair was dark blue-black, and her eyes were dark blue, like our dad's, with streaks of violet. I mean seriously, if you have dark hair and eyes, but a pale face, and you didn't look weird, you look really pretty. And it didn't hurt that she was extremely chatty. I looked back at her and saw her politely smile and nod at the outfits she was shown. Then she greeted everyone, and walked over to us.

"Hey Ari," I smiled, "How are your stalkers?" I gestured to the crowd of people that she just walked away from.

"They're fine," She replied, rolling her eyes, "The official fan club meeting is tomorrow."

Laughing, we walked into the doors of our school to go to classes.

"So to write a literary analysis, you have to follow the MLA format. Would anyone care to tell me what that format consists of?" Another failed attempt by Mr. Karan to get anyone to care about what he's saying. When he realized no one was going to answer, his eyes scanned around the room.

"Ari? Would you like to answer?" He asked, clearly trying to catch her off guard. Ari looked up from the dress she was drawing in her notebook.

Mr. Karan and Ari didn't have a great relationship. It started on the first day of eighth grade. He was substituting for our language arts teacher, and he incorrectly divided a fraction. Ari corrected him, and he was really embarrassed. Then it spread around the school, he got really mad and gave Ari a detention. Ever since then, Ari has been humiliating him to no end, and making the whole class laugh at him in the process. Anyways, no one liked Mr. Karan.

"Times New Roman font, size twelve. A heading, one inch margins, and your last name and page number on every page," She said, then she looked back to her drawings. The teacher looked surprised that she actually knew the answer.

"Would do like to tell me what the heading should include?" He asked.

"No."

"I don't care if you don't want to, you have to answer."

"If I had to answer, why did you make it a question?" Ari briefly looked up from her drawing. By then, the whole class was already making fun of him. Fine by me.

Mr. Karan sighed, exasperated. Then he looked toward me, "Inka, why don't you answer for your sister?" Ugh, why does Mr. Karan have to pick me? I mean yeah, I'm good at writing, way better than Ari (she's a lot better at math, it evens out). But I don't want to answer. Ari says it's because I'm too nice. Curse niceness.

"Umm…full name, name of class, name of teacher, and date," I answered.

"Yes, very good," Then he went back to boring us to death.

I really can't wait for this class to end.


	3. The Box

I'm sorry I didn't update last week! I could give my excuses and tell you why I didn't update….but I don't think you'd want to hear it, so on with the story!

* * *

_Ari's POV_

"Inka! Let's check in Mom and Dad's room!" I shouted down the stairs. It was a week before Christmas, and we were looking for our presents. Yes we are fifteen, and yes we are looking for our presents. If you happen to have a problem with that, you can go sink your head in a chemical reaction. It's a tradition; we've done it every year since we were four.

"Okay!" I heard her footsteps running up the staircase.

People say that I look like our dad and that Inka looks like our mom. That should be obvious already. But they always think that since I look like Dad and Inka looks like mom, we should act just like them too. I guess that it's true…to some extent.

Inka is really nice, just like Mom. She always knows what to say in every situation. Inka is EXTREMELY good at writing. Spinning stories just comes as naturally as breathing to her. She has a great imagination and is really good at describing things. But she's quiet and doesn't socialize much, which is the only reason she's not the most popular person at our school.

I guess I'm like Dad. We both know how to glare skyscrapers to the ground and we're both sarcastic. I'm really good at chess, but I don't _love _it. It's just a good way to pass time when I'm bored. I'm good at math, just like our dad. Solving linear equations and finding slopes and whatnot is just easy for me.

But Inka _is _like Dad in some ways. She loves children, just like him. It might not look like it, but Dad actually really likes kids. He takes care of us really well, and he's really nice once you know him for a while. Inka is really smart, but takes a while to catch on to things sometimes. And even though Inka is really creative and can make up magical stories, she refuses to believe in magic itself.

I believe in magic thoroughly. I'm one of those fifteen year olds that act like five year olds when it comes to magic. I love fairies and past lives. Mom and Dad practically burned the idea into our minds when we were young. So in that way, I'm like Mom. And apparently, Mom was really strong-minded and assertive when she was our age, so I guess I'm like her in that perspective too. Her friend Yugi told me that she called him a stalker when they first met.

"Where should we look first?" Inka asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"In the closet," I replied, "Just because it's where we usually start."

We started digging around in our parent's closet, which usually takes a while, since they have a really big closet. We went through the familiar contents of the closet; past the party dresses Mom has to wear to big events, and Dad's weird looking white jacket with the coattails of death. Well, that's what Inka and I always called it.

Then my hand touched something that I hadn't seen before. It was a large light blue wooden box. It was like one of those music boxes that you see in stories where little girls get them to remember a loved one or something, except bigger. There was a golden border around the cover of the box and some Latin words on the sides.

"Inka!" I said, "I found something."

"What?" She quickly came over.

"This…box thing," I said curiously.

"Where?" She asked.

"Right there beneath Dad's coattails of death," I replied.

"You know," Inka took the box from my hands, "You'd think we would have seen this earlier."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Inka. How well do Mom and Dad know us?"

"Ari. They're our parents. They should know us pretty well."

"Exactly. And which one of us would ever ask for a box like this?" That got her thinking, "I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, but it's just…"

"You've got a point there. It's not really our style."

I took the box back from her and opened it. There were many papers in it. They weren't old, like I would thought, but they definitely weren't from the last business meeting our parents went to.

"Ari," Inka said hesitantly, "We really shouldn't be looking through Mom and Dad's old papers."

"But Inka," I fingered one of the folded papers, "What do we know about Mom and Dad's past before they got married?"

"Not much. They never really told us anything. Well actually, we know a few things about Dad's past, not Mom's."

"Well don't you want to know?"

"Ugh, fine," Inka took the paper from my hands and unfolded it. She quickly scanned the words and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, seeing her slightly confused face.

"It's an invitation," She said slowly.

"To what?" I grabbed the paper out of her hands. She's so hesitant it's annoying. There was a black border in white paper. The words were a medium shade of blue. Then I saw the words said.

"A funeral?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not just _a funeral_," Inka said, "Look at the names of the…dead people."

I looked at the top of the invitation.

"Hayari and Shinkou?" I asked. This was kinda weird…even though we've been called Ari and Inka since we were born, Hayari and Shinkou were still our real names.

"Us?" Inka asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously, we're not dead," I said. I took another paper. It was ripped on one side, but all the writing was still visible.

"What does it say?" Inka asked.

_I'm so happy that I haven't been randomly fainting and going into my past life. It hasn't happened since I was fifteen, and I want it to stay that way._

"Going into her past life?" Inka asked, "Is that Mom's handwriting?"

"Yeah," Then I continued.

_But now at I'm going to have twin daughters, I've been getting dizzy, like I'm about to go into my past life, but nothing happens. I've made up my mind to not tell them-_

"There's no more on this page," I said, checking the back.

"What was she not telling us?" Inka asked softly.

"Maybe there's more in the box," I said.

We started looking through the box. Then everything around me started spinning.

"Ack!" I said loudly.

"Are you getting dizzy too?" Inka asked, looking uncomfortable. Then there was darkness.

"Inka!" I screamed into blackness. We were flying, but everything was dark. I felt her hand take mine.

"What the heck is happening?" She shouted. Then it stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked.


	4. A Whole New World

Inka's POV

There was hot, dry air surrounding us, and a city that looked as if it were built in the middle of a desert. Like Las Vegas, only…old. It looked like one of those cities we visited in one of our various trips around the world. One of the towns where the people didn't believe in cars or electricity or anything. The difference was, this place didn't have that many horses; there were a whole lot of cows.

"Seriously, where is this place?" Ari asked, rubbing the arm that she fell down on, "And what are these people _wearing_?" Typical Ari, falling into a random unknown place and the second thing she asks is about the fashion choices of the citizens. They were wearing what looked like giant square pieces of white cloth that were tied at the waist.

"Ari! Inka!" We heard a female voice call to us. We spun around and turned toward the direction of the voice. There was a girl with brown hair and a beige off-the-shoulder dress. She had a matching beige thing on her head and jewelry. She held a wand-like thing that had a curly end. I looked at Ari questioningly, and she just shrugged slightly.

"How are my two little sisters?" The girl asked after running to us. _Sisters_? I didn't have any sisters other than Ari…well, that I knew of, anyways. The girl smiled brightly at us, and I continued to stare dumbly at her.

"Oh…uh…hi!" Ari grinned back at her. Ari could act really well. I can't. I mean, if you tell me to say yes to something that's not true, I'll be able to do it. But I won't be able to come up with any reasonable excuses for anything. I just stood and smiled like I knew this girl who apparently is my sister.

"Wait, something's wrong here," The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, well…you see," Ari stammered, looking around. She was obviously trying to think of a good explanation for the situation, "Inka here hit her head on a rock," She gestured toward the gray rock behind me, "And she kinda lost her memory," She looked back anxiously at the girl, hoping that she would believe it.

"Oh, are you okay?" She turned toward me. I nodded, holding my breath. Then she turned to Ari, "You seem a little off too. I read in some magic book that twins sometimes share their feelings and state of minds. I guess that kind of happened to you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ari breathed a small sigh of relief, only loud enough for me to hear.

"I guess I'll have to teach you all your magic all over again," The girl sighed in frustration, "Well, it's a good thing you just started learning, I don't have to re-teach as much." The girl readjusted her headpiece and started walking away from us.

She turned around, "Well aren't you guys coming?" She asked. We hurried toward her and followed her until we came to a palace. It was pretty impressive, despite the fact that they didn't have the good technology that we did.

"So you guys _do _remember my name, right?" The girl asked. Ari and I looked at each other, not sure of what to say. We could say that the memory forgetting thing made us not recall her name, but that's stretching it a bit much. I mean seriously, you forget so much that you can't even remember your older sister's name?

"Mana?" A young girl, who looked like a servant, walked over to us and tapped lightly on her arm, "The pharaoh would like to see you in the throne room."

"Okay, thanks Lena. I'll be there in a minute," The girl, whose name is apparently Mana, smiled at the little servant girl. The young girl bobbed her head and walked away.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go. Do you guys remember where your room is?" Mana asked.

"Uh…no," Ari said, acting sheepish.

"That's okay, Lena can show you the way!" Mana called over to the servant girl that delivered the message just a few moments ago. She hurriedly walked over, and gestured for us to follow her, "Get your wands and change out of those clothes."

"And what's wrong with our clothes?" Ari asked, putting her hands on her hips. Why do you care so much Ari?

"Yeah, okay. We'll change out of them," I said hurriedly before Ari could reveal anything else that would blow our cover. Then we started walking away

"Bye Mana!" I turned around to wave and smiled at her.

"Yeah, we'll talk to you later, Mana!" Ari waved and grinned also. Mana waved back and smiled, then turned and walked the other way. Lena led us down long golden halls to the middle of one hallway. She gestured toward an elaborate door and bobbed a slight curtsy, and then she went away.

The room was as big as our bedroom at home. But then again, our rooms at home are pretty big. There were two large beds, put strangely in the middle of the room. The beds were draped with luxurious soft fabric. There was a large desk with two wooden chairs. On top of the desk were two wands, not unlike the one that Mana had. One was white with a blue rounded orb-like thing on top; the other was the same thing, except it was red with an orange orb.

"Which one do you want?" I asked Ari. They were both so pretty! The sunlight glinted off the glassy spheres and made a rainbow on the wall. The straight parts of the wands had what looked like colored metal spiraling down it.

"Hey, did Mana's wand look familiar?" Ari suddenly turned to me and asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. But she's right; it kind of did look familiar.

"I mean, doesn't Dark Magician Girl have the same type of wand?" Ari said, "But different colors?"

"Yeah," I said, but then brushed it off, "Anyways, which wand do you want?"

"I don't know," Ari said, "We're supposed to know which one is our own."

"Right," I said. We just guessed and chose the one closest to us, which meant that Ari got the white and blue one, and I got the red and orange one.

There was a knock on the door. I jumped in surprise. Ari and I looked at each other, not sure of what to do. Finally, Ari spoke up.

"Come in!" She called loudly across the room. Lena, the little girl that showed us to our rooms before, came in.

"The pharaoh requests your audience in the throne room," She said. Does she just go around saying that all day? Because that would be pretty boring.

"Okay thanks," I said, then she turned to go, "Wait!" She turned around to face us.

"Can you tell us where that is?"

* * *

Lena silently led us across the long halls, to the place where we first met her with Mana. Then she went through more of the maze-like hallways. I couldn't believe that she could actually remember where all of these rooms were. There were so many of them in just one hallway! We stopped at a set of double doors, with two guards standing on either side of them. Lena nodded at the guards, and they opened the doors for her. Then she gestured for us to go inside.

"Kneel before the pharaoh when you see him," Lena whispered kindly. We nodded in recognition, and stepped inside the spacious room.

We walked to the pharaoh's upraised throne and kneeled. We bowed our heads and waited in that position.

"You may rise," A deep voice said. We stood up and looked at the pharaoh's face. I heard Ari gasp in surprise. Her face was as surprised as I felt.

"Omigosh," I said, "Dad?"

* * *

And that is where I will end the chapter. What will happen next?


	5. Magical Practice

_Ari's POV_

Inka said that softly, only loud enough for me to hear. She was right; it was dad. The logical, good-at-math part of me told me that this wasn't possible…Dad couldn't be two places at once! But the other magic-loving part of me remembered that Mom and Dad (Mom especially) were crazy about past lives…was there a reason for that? I kicked Inka, reminding her that we were supposed to belong here. Who knows what the pharaoh would think if we just randomly called him our dad?

The strange thing was, he looked pretty surprised too. Then he quickly collected himself, turning his shocked expression into one of confusion when he saw our clothes that clearly didn't fit in here, "Ari, Inka, how are your magic studies going?" He asked.

"They are going well," I said, thinking fast, "Except we have a slight detour. You see, Inka hit her head on a rock, and she lost her memory. And twins are highly sensitive to each other, so I partially lost my memory also."

"Well, at least you weren't too far in your learning. What was the last thing you learned?" The pharaoh asked. Ughh! I don't know! I didn't even know that I was studying magic until Mana came and told us! I looked to Inka for help; she looked paralyzed with fear, so she wasn't much of a help. The pharaoh looked at us expectantly. Was he _trying _to get me to say something wrong?

_"Summoning your ka," _A female voice said. It was half in my head, and half outside; just slightly less than a whisper. I looked around, searching for the source of the voice. But it was almost as if in my head, I could picture a short girl with dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. But there was no one near me except Inka. Could I trust this random voice?

"Umm…summoning our ka, I think," I said, in what I hoped was a steady tone. It was the best I had; it was either take this chance or raise suspicions. But what heck was a _ka_?

"Ahh, yes. I remember Mana saying something about that a few days ago," The pharaoh said. I let out a sigh of relief. So the voice was right! Then a sense of alarm went through me. A voice…telling me answers…this was beyond creepy, "That is all, you may leave."

We went back down the halls. Luckily, we knew where to go this time; Inka and I memorized it. We opened the door to our room, and I collapsed onto my bed.

"You know, we haven't changed out of our clothes yet," Inka observed. I looked down at my dark purple silk skirt and the black jacket covering my white shirt.

"Ugh, fine," I grumbled, "But the clothes better be good."

I went to the closet, which was wooden with small flower shapes cut out around the sides. Even the closet doors are decorated here. I pulled on the handles, expecting to cringe at what I would find. But I didn't have to; the clothes were so pretty! I took out a one-shouldered draped dress made of a soft white fabric with a sheer overlay on the skirt. There was a rope-like braided gold belt cinching my waist. I hurried to the bathroom to try it on. The shoulder had a gold brooch on it, and from the brooch hung white fabric that fell like a wave down my arm.

"Omigosh Inka! Look at this!" I squealed when I came out of the bathroom, "Which one are you wearing?"

"I really don't care," She sighed and came over to the closet. She briefly flipped through the dresses and chose one, "I don't know, this?"

I groaned. Out of all the gorgeous dresses in the closet, she managed to pick the ugliest one. It was a knee-length light purplish-blue dress with one-inch straps. The top had bright yellow and orange beading in a strange rectangular pattern that went halfway up the straps.

"You are absolutely NOT wearing that," I took the atrocious dress from her hands and stuffed it into the closet.

"Fine. Then just pick one for me," She went and ate some grapes that were placed on our desk. I sifted through the closet and found a dress.

"Here," I threw the dress at her head, "Put it on."

"Awww, do I have to wear a dress?" Inka complained.

"I welcome you to try to find pants in here," I stepped away from the closet and gestured toward it, "Because believe me, I've tried."

"Fine," She took the dress off her head and walked off to the bathroom. As she was changing, I took the blue and white wand off the desk and studied it. The door opened and Inka walked out with knee-length off-white dress that had sleeves going to the middle of her upper arms. It was made of a comfortable thin sweater fabric. There a wide gold sash around her waist and a border around the rectangular neckline of the same material.

"Now that's better," I said, "I wasn't about to let you outside the room with that…_thing_…on." I pointed at the dress that I stuffed in the closet with the wand in my hand. I looked back at Inka, who stared at where my wand was pointing, open-mouthed.

"What?" I said. Then I looked where she was staring. The atrocious purple-blue dress was levitating about four inches from the bottom of the closet where I put it. I whirled around suddenly, and the dress went with the direction of my wand, knocking down the bowl of grapes as it flew through the air. The silver bowl clattered to the ground, spilling grapes on the tiled flooring.

"Oops," I gave a nervous laugh. Inka simply giggled and helped me pick up the grapes.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't know…I just…pointed at the closet," I answered, shrugging. Then there was a knock at the door again.

"Come in!" Inka called to the door. Lena poked her head through the doors.

"Mana would like both of you in the garden for your magic lessons," She said simply. We nodded, and she gestured for us to follow her. She probably got the idea that we didn't know where anything was. We grabbed our wands from the desk and followed Lena.

Mana was already waiting by a tree with pink flowers on it. She waved at us brightly when she saw us, then she ran over.

"Hey!" She smiled, "How are you guys?"

"Good," Inka replied with a slight nod of her head.

"Okay, so I see that you got your wands!" Mana observed brightly, "I'm glad you remembered which one was your own!"

We let out a sigh of relief. At least we guessed right. Mana led us to an open space in the garden and stood in front of us.

"Well, I should keep teaching you how to summon your ka, shouldn't I?" She placed her wand over her head and just stayed in that position for a while. Then a figure rose out of her body.

"Dark Magician Girl?" I gasped, looking at the familiar blond girl with the blue and pink dress. I knew there was something about Mana that looked like Dark Magician Girl!

"See, your ka is like your soul," Mana explained, "You summon your soul to help you. Do you understand?" We nodded, "Now it's your turn! Just focus on pulling your being out of you. Your natural magical abilities should help with the rest."

Not sure of what to do, I lifted my blue and white wand in front of me. I closed my eyes, and envisioned a white figure coming out of my head. I felt a slight tingle, and I felt dizzy. I squeezed my eyelids tighter and gripped my wand.

"Whoa!" I heard Inka say. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw a slightly translucent girl flying in front of me. She had long white hair with a slight tinge of blue and feathers in her hair. Her arms seemed to fade into sleeves at her elbow, and there were feathers at the tip of them. You could just barely see her fingers peeking out from under her long sleeves. She had a white halter dress that was made of a satin-like material at her chest, then there were feathers on her waist that puffed out into a skirt at her hips. She wore white boots with an intricate pattern at the top, just like the non-feathery part of her dress and the cuffs of her sleeves.

"Wind Angel!" I exclaimed. Wind Angel had been my favorite Duel Monster since I was little! Just like...I looked over at Inka. In front of her floated a girl with a glow emanating from her. She had a loose white dress that was cinched with a red ribbon at her waist. The same red ribbon lined the edge of her halter neckline. Atop her flowing pink hair was a crown of pink flowers, just slightly darker than her hair. Her dark eyes sparkled as she smiled at Inka.

"Fire Angel!" Inka gasped. Like Wind Angel was my favorite Duel Monster, Fire Angel was Inka's. They were the first cards we got when we were five. I still remember the excitement on our faces as we unwrapped the cards. Like Blue-Eyes White Dragon was Mom and Dad's card, Dark Magician was Yugi's, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon was Jonouchi's, Wind Angel and Fire Angel was ours. But as quickly as they came, the angels went back into our bodies.

"Well, you did that a lot faster than the first time!" Mana clapped excitedly, "I'll let you two go today. I'm happy with the progress you girls made," She came over and embraced us, "I'm so proud of my little sisters!"

We hugged her back and went back to our room. As we were putting our wands back on the table, I noticed a piece of paper folded many times lying on the middle of it.

_Meet me in the garden. Now._

_The Pharaoh_

_"_What does the pharaoh want with us? I asked, showing Inka the note. She scanned over it with her blue eyes.

"I don't know," She said, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, "But we'd better go." She walked over to the desk and took her wand, then she threw me mine, "Just in case," She said.

"Yeah, we can always just levitate the grape vines at him," I said sarcastically, "Do you happen to remember where the garden is?"

"Umm…no," Inka answered, "I was too nervous about the magic lesson while we were going there. And I was thinking about the ka stuff when I came back."

"Yeah…same here," I said sheepishly. Then I noticed a girl poking her head around the corner into our hallway. I nudged Inka and nodded my head toward the girl. She was about our age and had long black layered hair.

"You want to know the way to the garden?" She asked in barely more than a whisper. Her violet eyes sparkled as she looked at us.

"Umm…yes," I said.

"Then follow me," The girl said softly. Then she walked out of our sight into the next hallway. We quickly followed her around the palace; she was always about ten paces in front of us. She occasionally turned around and looked at her with her violet eyes that always seemed to overflow with emotions. There was a happiness, but also a sad quality; almost like she was missing someone. But there was also a sense of hopefulness in her eyes; indicating that she wasn't one to give up on anything. She pointed to the door to the garden and smiled at us.

"Thank y-" Inka turned to her and started to express her gratitude, but the girl had disappeared. Inka gave me a slightly confused and questioning look. I just shrugged, feeling as confused as she looked. We each pushed on one of the double doors that led to the garden and walked into the garden. The sky was slowly becoming a pink color, indicating nighttime.

We spotted the pharaoh at under the same tree that we saw Mana under just about a half an hour before. His back was turned to us as we quietly walked up to him.

"No need to kneel," He said as he turned to us, "I need to talk with you two about something."

* * *

I finished this chapter on Thursday, but I just thought that I should probably post it on Sunday just because that's when I always post it. So what does the pharaoh want to talk to Ari and Inka about? And who's the girl? I might have made that too obvious, but yeah...please review!


	6. Discussion

_Inka's POV_

What did he want to talk to us about? I didn't do anything! I would think that maybe Ari angered him in some way by back-talking, but I was with her the whole day, she couldn't have done anything. We slowly shuffled to the pharaoh, trying to stall. Our golden sandals made scratching noises against the stone walkway in the garden.

"Sit," The pharaoh commanded. I put my hands behind my back uncomfortably.

"Umm…could I just…stand?" I pretty much squeaked the last word.

"No. Sit," The pharaoh glared at us. I silently prayed that Ari wouldn't glare back for being commanded to do something. I looked to the left where Ari was standing; she looked nervous. She didn't look as scared as I felt, but she looked nervous. We sat down next to each other on the bench that was about three feet behind us. The cold marble was icy against my legs and my hands that were resting on the seat, despite the hot weather. I tucked my legs under the seat and lowered my head to avoid the pharaoh's eyes.

"So," The pharaoh turned to us, "How were your magic lessons?" Why was he asking us about our magic lessons? This question caught me off-guard enough that I looked right into the pupils that I was trying to avoid. The pharaoh's dark blue eyes were steady, showing no sign of anger. Maybe he wasn't angry at us! Hope surged through me. But then I remembered that Dad was pretty good at hiding his anger too…then all my hopefulness just vanished.

"They were…good," Ari replied after clearly seeing that I wasn't about to reply, "We relearned how to summon our ka. Apparently, we took a lot less time this time!" She tried her keep her tone light and conversational, but her voice was shaking slightly. It was Barely enough for me to hear, but there was a definite wobble. But the pharaoh didn't seem to notice.

"Uhuh," The pharaoh said, "Well the real reason I called you two here today was…did you know anyone named Kisara at any point in your life?"

"Kisara? As in _Mom_?" I nearly shouted, "Is she here! Where is she!"

"I wasn't aware that Kisara had children," The pharaoh said with surprise. Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell like that. I told her I wasn't good at lying for long!

"She _doesn't_," Ari said, giving me a glare.

"But your sister clearly just called her _Mom_," The pharaoh said incredulously.

"She meant that…umm…" Ari looked around, searching for something that might give her an answer. Her glare turned into a look-what-you-did-now-I-have-clean-up-your-mess looks.

Then I snapped.

"No, I _meant_ that she's really our mom!" I nearly shouted as I jumped up from the marble bench, "See, we're actually from the future, where people don't drive cows! Nope, we drive cars! And we touched this weird box thing in our parent's closet, and we just flew here! And I have no idea how we're going to get back, because our parents are probably really worried! And we figured out that we're in Ancient Egypt, but I have no idea why! Did you know that you look _just _like our dad?" I finished my speech, out of breath.

Ari slapped her forehead in frustration. She glared at me, then looked back to the pharaoh to see his reaction. He was looking at me, surprised at my sudden outburst. I sat back down on the bench, once again feeling the cold stone beneath me.

"By the look on your sister's face, you aren't lying," The pharaoh said when Ari opened her mouth to protest, "And Ari, don't try to tell me that Inka is crazy and makes up strange stories." Ari closed her mouth, then turned to glare at me. I avoided her face, trying to dodge the glower. But Ari's glares are unavoidable; you can feel them on the back of your head.

"I guess I could have guessed that Kisara was your mother," The pharaoh sighed, "Now that you told me, I don't see how I couldn't have seen it before."

"What? Really?" Ari and I said at the same time. He _knew_?

"Yes," He said calmly, "The reason I asked you if you knew her in the first place was that you both look exactly like her." I looked over at Ari, who was looking at the pharaoh like he had lost his mind. I probably had the same expression displayed on my face. I could see how I looked like Mom; we have exactly the same hair color and eye color. But _Ari_? She looks like Dad!

"You have the exact same white hair and blue eyes that set her apart from all the other girls in Egypt," The pharaoh said wistfully as he looked at me, then he turned to Ari, "And your face structure is remarkably similar to hers, even though you don't look like Kisara at first glance."

I looked at Ari. Her face _was _kind of like Mom's, she just didn't look like it because her hair color and eye color was so different.

"But the future," The pharaoh continued, "That's a little harder to believe."

"But it's true!" Ari spoke up, "And if you don't believe us-"

"I never said that I didn't believe you," He interrupted, "I simply said that it was hard to believe."

"Okay," Ari sighed, "See, I think that Mom is the reincarnate of _your _Kisara; the one that's in Ancient Egypt. And that Dad is the reincarnate of _you_. And apparently, we're the reincarnates of the Ari and Inka that are in Ancient Egypt; ones that can do magic." Since when did she come up with that conclusion?

"So we're married in our next lives?" The pharaoh asked, "And we have two children?"

"Three, actually," I said, "There's also our little brother, Kai. Did I mention that he acts exactly like you?"

"Hmm? How so?" He asked.

"You're both egotistical and you both act superior to others!" Ari said with a smirk. I tried to glare at Ari with the same magnitude that she does to me, but I failed. She's talking to the _pharaoh _for goodness sake! You don't talk to pharaohs like that!

But the pharaoh just chuckled slightly, "Okay, you may go now. I have things to do."

Maybe us being Kisara's children made him nicer to us?

The sun had completely set now. We made our way back to our room and flopped down on our beds.

"Good night, Ari," I said.

"Good night," Ari replied, "Remember, we have magic lessons again tomorrow!"

"Yeah," I laughed, "I'll be looking forward to it," Then I turned off the lights and settled down into my feather pillow.

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! But I was on vacation over the weekend just before school starts! And I'll be really busy now that school is starting this week, but I'll still try to update every week!

Anyways, did you like the chapter? Please review!


	7. Blurred Relations

_Ari's POV_

I got up out of my bed, which I noticed was bathed in sunlight. I lifted my arms and arched my back to stretch. I looked over at Inka, who was still turned away from me sleeping. I watched the rise and fall of her body as she breathed for a few seconds before I got bored.

"Inka!" I said quite loudly. Inka turned around to face me, but she didn't open her eyes. In my frustration, I grabbed one of the throw pillows on my bed. It was white with gold circles on the bottom and the left side. I took it at hurled it at Inka; it's called a _throw _pillow, isn't it? It hit her squarely in the face with just the amount of force needed to wake her up. I smiled, mentally complimenting myself for the accomplishment.

"Ugh," Inka said as she lifted her head off her own pillow, "Why'd you do that?"

"You wouldn't wake up," I said simply.

"So you throw a pillow at my face?" She asked incredulously

"Exactly."

Inka sighed, then stumbled out of bed. She walked toward the bathroom to take a shower, then turned to me, "Pick some clothes out for me, because I sure as heck don't want to do it."

"Gladly. Then you'll actually be wearing something decent," I smiled smugly. Inka simply rolled her eyes, then closed the bathroom door. I don't take showers in the morning. I prefer to take them at night. So I went to the closet and opened the doors. I took out the same dresses we wore the day before and threw them on our beds.

Inka came out of the bathroom, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. She picked up her dress and gave me a strange expression.

"Aren't these the same clothes we wore yesterday?" She asked. Inka knows that I don't wear things two days in a row, unless there is a reason. Like the time we had a neon themed dance (don't ask, it was weird) and we were all supposed to wear white or neon colored clothing. So Inka, two of our friends, and I purposely wore all black just to be different. Anyways, everyone looks weird in neon. That time, I had to wear the same cropped black jacket two days in a row because every other black shirt I had was in the wash. But this was different; we actually had a closet full of clothes that we could wear.

"Yeah, but think about it, Inka," I said, "Does Mana change her clothes?"

"No…"

"So I don't think we should either."

"That makes sense," Inka said, tilting her head, thinking. We changed out of the pajamas that we put on last night and took turns using the bathroom to put on our dresses. We might be sisters, but we like our privacy.

There was a knock at our door, "Come in!" I said, sitting down on my bed. I waited for Lena's familiar round face and dark eyes to come through the door.

"Hello," A voice said. The voice seemed eerily familiar, and it wasn't Lena's. The girl that came into the room looked about the same age and Inka and I, but she was short. She barely came up to my neck. Her dark brown hair was tied into a short ponytail by a yellow ribbon. She wore a simple short sleeved white dress with a thin gold band at the hem. She pushed the door open and stepped into our room.

"Mana would like to see both of you for your lessons," The girl said. She looked at us steadily, waiting for us to reply.

"If you don't mind me asking," Inka said hesitantly, "Who are you?"

"My name is…" The girl paused, "…you can call me Shika." She said finally.

"Do you know that girl?" Inka asked.

"I know a lot of girls, which one are you talking about?" Shika raised her eyebrows.

Inka blushed, "The one with the violet eyes and black hair."

"The one with the eyes that are about to combust with emotion?" Shika laughed.

"Yeah, her," I said. I scooted to the edge of my bed, closer to her. I was curious about this girl too, "The one that just disappeared after she took us to the garden."

"Ah, she's my friend," Shika explained, "Don't let her weirdness get to you. She's like that. Anyways, we should be going to the garden for your lessons."

We nodded and grabbed our wands, then we followed her to the garden. Just before we got to the door, we turned to thank Shika. She smiled, then went around the corner down another hall. I motioned for Inka to follow me, then I went to the same hallway that Shika went to. But she wasn't there.

* * *

Mana was waiting in the same place she was waiting before, and she waved to us happily. We ran over to her smiling.

"Hey!" Mana said happily, "Ready for your lessons?"

"Yeah!" I said excitedly. I couldn't wait to see Wind Angel again!

"Okay, remember what you did last time?" She asked. We both nodded in response, "Well, do the same thing, but try to make your ka stay out longer this time, okay?

"Okay," We nodded. Then we both put our wands up in front of us. I closed my eyes and felt the same tingling in by body as the first time, and my head started spinning again. I imagined Wind Angel getting pulled out of my body and staying out in the air.

When I opened my eyes, Wind Angel was floating in front of me. Her semi-transparent body did a flip in the air. Then she turned and winked at me. I smiled and her and waved. I looked to my right, where Fire Angel was twirling in front of Inka, sparkles emanating from her body.

Then Fire Angel and Wind Angel turned to each other and giggled, covering their mouths lightly with their hands. Fire Angel's laugh was light and happy, while Wind Angel's soft laugh seemed to linger in the breeze even after she stopped laughing. Then they snapped back into our bodies.

"You guys did great!" Mana came and embraced us, "You kept them out longer!"

"Yeah, thanks sister," I laughed. Then a sudden sad expression came into Mana's tan face and she released her hold on us.

"What's wrong?" Inka asked, concerned.

"I'm…I'm not your real sister," Mana said quietly.

"Well…then who is?" I asked.

"You don't have another sister other than each other…but your father is," Mana paused, "The pharaoh."


	8. Parental Guidance

_Inka's POV_

I gasped in shock. I couldn't believe that the _pharaoh _was our dad. So many questions dropped like a thunderstorm into my head. Did he know this? If he did, how could he not tell us? Yeah, our dad is good at hiding emotion and all, but not even telling his daughters that they're…well…his daughters? And if he didn't know…how did he not know? And how did we not see this coming? I mean, reincarnate families equals un-reincarnate families, right?

I looked over at Ari, who didn't look as surprised as I felt. Her hand was fingering a small section of her hair, and her face was turned down. This is how Ari always was when she was thinking. That, along with her eyes getting slightly more violet.

"I guess I'm not really that surprised about this," Ari said thoughtfully. Her hand went from her hair to readjusting the skirt of her dress.

"W-What?" I spluttered, "How?" I can't believe that she wasn't surprised! My mind was racing like horses in a race from astonishment!

"I mean, it should make sense," Ari said, slightly tilting her head to the left. Then she glanced up at Mana, remembering that Mana doesn't know about these past lives. Just because the pharaoh accepted the theory without throwing us in prison because we sounded loopy doesn't mean Mana won't think we're crazy, "Just…never mind."

"Does the pharaoh know this…?" I asked, then I sat down on the marble benches, waiting for an answer. The marble bench seems to be the place for strange discussions. Avoid it at all costs.

"No. He doesn't," Mana said. Then she motioned to the bench I was sitting on, "Maybe you should sit too, Ari." Ari sat down on the bench, smoothing her dress out in her lap.

"Wait," Mana stopped, then she pulled out her wand, "I can show you better than I can tell you." Then the rounded top of her wand started swirling, and there was an image of a younger Mana in it. The image grew bigger and bigger until it pulled us into it. We were inside Mana's wand?

Suddenly, we were standing in a huge room with little in it. The younger Mana was standing with an older guy, and she was holding her wand out in front of her, trying to levitate a white piece of cloth folded into a square. Then there was a knock on the door, which made Mana drop the piece of cloth.

"That's my teacher Mahado," Normal Mana pointed to the man, "He was my teacher."

"You're doing better, Mana," Mahado said with a smile as he walked toward the door.

"Thanks Mahado!" Mana beamed at him. Mahado opened the door to reveal a young white haired woman with light blue eyes holding a large basket. Her eyes looked tired, but joyful.

"Mom!" I started to run toward her, but Mana grabbed my arm.

"She can't see or hear you," Normal Mana said, "You're looking at a projection of what has happened, this isn't happening right now." I sighed in disappointment, but remained standing next to Ari.

"Kisara?" Mahado asked with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Kisara had met Mahado and me before," Normal Mana explained, "We helped her with some headaches before. She's very nice." Yeah, we know she's nice. She's our _mother _for crying out loud! But I just nodded and continued watching the scene unfolding before me. Mom looked younger, but not as confident as she did now.

"I need your help," Mom said, "Please."

"What do you need?" Young Mana asked, looking concerned. Mom took the blanket she had covering the top of the basket to reveal two infants.

"These are my children," Mom said, "And Seto's."

Mana gasped, "The priest Seto's children?"

"Yes," Mom took one baby in each arm and looked at them lovingly.

"So what do you need our help with?" Mahado asked.

"Well…Seto doesn't exactly know that his children…exist," Mom said uncomfortably, "So I need you to take care of them. Just for one night so I can tell Seto!"

"Aww! They're so cute!" Mana took the baby in Mom's right arm and held it, "We can watch them for one night, can't we?"

Mahado sighed, despite having a smile on his face. He laughed, then took the baby from Mom's other arm, "Yeah, I guess we can."

"This one is Ari," Mom gestured to the baby in Mana's arms, "And the other one is Inka. Take good care of them," With one last kiss and loving smile to each of her daughters, she turned and went into the long hallways.

The scene froze, and became smaller and smaller until once again, we were sitting on the marble bench in the garden in present day. Where was our mom? I would love to meet her! Then a thought occurred to me.

"Didn't you say that the pharaoh didn't know we were his daughters?" I asked, "I thought our mom was going to tell him right after she put us in your care."

Mana hesitated. I didn't need Ari's logical reasoning to be able to tell that something wasn't right.

"Your mom died that night, Inka," She said solemnly.

"W-What?" I stuttered. Finally, we could see our mom again, and she was _dead_? This wasn't fair! Unwelcome tears sprang into my eyes. I looked at Ari, who was wiping away tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I don't want to know how she died," Ari asked softly. Her voice broke into a sob on the last word as she turned her tear streaked face toward Mana. Just as she said it, I realized that I didn't want to know either. I couldn't stand the fact of knowing how our mom died; even if it's her past incarnation.

Mana just nodded in respect of our wishes. She stood up, then sat down next to us.

"Your mother would have wanted you to be strong," She said. Even though I've heard that sentence a million times in stories and movies, the way Mana said it along with the knowledge of my own mom made me believe it. I smiled a little knowing that truth.

"Hey Mana?" Ari suddenly asked, brushing her dark side bangs out of her face, "Are there any books about magic?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of them in the library," Mana said with a puzzled expression, "Why?"

"It's nothing," Ari said, shaking her head slightly, "I just wanted to see if I could read about some stuff."

"Okay, I'll take you there. I was going to go anyways," Mana said, "And remember; alone, each of you only have about three-quarters of the magical abilities of an average magician. But together, your abilities combine, and your magic is stronger than any average magician could ever hope to be. That's why you have to stay together."


	9. Fake the Info

This chapter is going to be in Inka's POV again. I just thought it would work better….so yeah.

* * *

_Inka's POV_

The library was huge. And by huge, I mean that the walls were literally lined with books. There were staircases so that you could get to the books and scrolls higher up on the wall. Like, remember that Disney movie _Beauty and the Beast_? It was like the library in there. Only bigger. Much bigger.

"Hey Inka?" Ari called to me, "I'm going to go look for something, kay?"

"Yeah, okay," I answered. Then I buried my face back into the book I was reading. The stories here were so different from the ones that I usually read. They were really religious, and there were like, a hundred gods.

I lifted my head when I heard a soft giggle from the stairs. Two teenage boys were standing one stair lower than Ari on the same staircase talking to her. Ari had a book clutched to her chest and she brushed her hair away from her face demurely. Boys have always liked Ari. People see her as a strong-minded yet thoughtful kind of person. But when you get to know her, she's annoyingly sarcastic. Nevertheless, she's still my sister, and I love her.

I turned and with my lucky clumsiness, my nose collides right into someone's shoulder and I drop the book I was reading on the ground.

"Sorry," I said quickly. I looked up to see a boy about my age. He looked different from the dark haired and dark eyed boys that I usually saw around Ancient Egypt. He had dark brown curls that shined a golden color when the sun hit it. His eyes were brown with striking green streaks.

"It's fine," He smiled. Then he bent down and picked up my book, "You're reading the story of the god of the underworld? Don't you already know that story? We all learned it when we were four years old."

"Oh, haha…yeah," I laughed nervously. I was technically supposed to know this already. Too bad I "hit my head on a rock" and don't remember anything, "I was just…trying to get the full story," Technically, I wasn't lying. Ari taught me in fifth grade how to not lie, but imply the opposite of the truth. It works well for me.

"Ah," The guy nodded, "They never do tell us that story in detail."

"Umm…yeah," I almost sighed in relief. At least I did _something _right.

"You probably don't remember, but we were in school together," The boy said.

"No, I don't. Sorry," I blushed.

"That's okay," He laughed, "My name is Namu. You're Inka, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Sorry, I hit my head on a rock a week ago and forgot a lot of my memories." Only when those words came out of my mouth did I realize how stupid it sounded. I looked up slightly to see Ari at the top of the staircase, holding her fingers up in a heart and grinning hugely. I wanted to roll my eyes back at her, but the guy was standing right in front of me.

"Oh," Namu said, "Well, all the children of the people who work in the palace went to the same school, so we were in the same class. I'm actually getting some books to research for an assignment right now."

"Your parents work here?"

"Yeah," He replied, "My dad is a soldier at the inside gates." Then a thought occurred to me. If we went to the same school, shouldn't I be going to classes too?

Then Ari casually strode to where I was standing, "Education wasn't emphasized for girls during this time, if that's what you're thinking about." She whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"Hello, Ari," Namu said good-naturedly.

"Oh, hello Namu!" Ari said brightly, as if she had known him all her life, "How's the agricultural development assignment going?"

"It's going well, actually," Namu replied, "It's such an important project. I mean, I've been looking forward to this ever since I was eight, you know?"

"Oh, of course," Ari said, still keeping a sunny disposition, "I remember always wanting to do that project. But we learn a lot from Mana, so I'm still pretty happy."

"Yeah, but there's a lot of information that I have to gather. It's hard work, but I'm sure the finished result will be great," He said, pushing back his brown bangs with one hand.

"You should try asking your dad," Ari's eyes lit up in a false sudden thought. When Ari's eyes usually light up, you can see the violet in her eyes more clearly. Her eye color didn't change this time, "He was really helpful with that past pharaohs project a long time ago! Anyways, I'll be going now, bye!"

"He's cute!" Ari whispered as she breezed away. Her dark hair hit my face and I spluttered.

"Your sister has always been talkative and hyper, hasn't she?" Namu chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Namu laughed.

"I'm sure I don't. I've always liked calmer, more thoughtful girls," Namu said, looking at me. Ari had positioned herself at the top of the stairs again, and her eyes lit up. This time, I saw the violet streaks prominently in her eyes.

"Well, Ari is actually very thoughtful," I said. Ari immediately did a face-palm. I felt like I was missing some important point.

"Well, I'm really glad I saw you again, Inka. It's been such a long time," Namu grinned, "But we should really catch up more. My project will be done the day after tomorrow, so do you want to meet somewhere then?"

"Sure," I tried to keep my tone cool, but I was ecstatic. It'll be like my first date! I know Namu probably doesn't think of me like that, but come on. Cute boy + going somewhere alone together = date! I don't even need Ari to figure out that one!

"Great! I'll see you then!" Namu beamed, then he walked out of the library.

Ari came down the stairs and embraced me, "Congratulations! You officially have been asked to your first date!"

"It's not-" I started.

"And don't even try the 'it's no big deal' thing with me," Ari interrupted, "It's a big deal and you know it."

I sighed. How does Ari know this stuff? "You're right, it is a big deal. But how did you know all that stuff about his assignment and his dad?"

"Really, Inka," Ari said, "He was holding a book that said 'Agricultural Developments'. And I heard some girls giggling about him in the hallways," Ari raised her voice up an octave and started mocking the girls, "They were like, 'Did you see Namu today? Isn't he cute? And remember when his dad was a _huge _help in the past pharaohs assignment a long time ago?' It was like the ancient version of cheerleaders."

I laughed, "I didn't make _that_ big of an idiot of myself."

"Whatever puts you to sleep at night," Ari said sarcastically.

"Oh good god," I rolled my eyes. Then we walked out of the library and back to our room. At least we got the direction to our room down. Everything else is still a bit difficult to remember.

* * *

Okay, so I think next chapter is going to be Ari and Inka telling the pharaoh that he's their dad! So please review!


	10. Believe It or Not

This chapter and the next will be in Ari's POV. I just wanted to make it…fair? Now I'm trying to make things between two fictional characters fair…what happened to my mind? Oh well. Crazy people = Awesome people.

I'm sorry I didn't update last week! But my grandparents were coming from China and I had to help clean the house. Anyways, here's the chapter!

* * *

_Ari's POV_

"Ari?" Inka asked in the morning. The sun had just come up and I had my face buried under the throw pillow on my bed.

"What do you want?" I groaned as I turned away from her.

"Will you just get up?" She said, frustrated. I violently threw the pillow at her.

"Fine," I glared at her.

"Of course you throw the pillow at me, and then you're fine with being woken up," Inka said with disbelief.

"Exactly. Anyways, what did you want?" I asked.

"Don't you think we should tell the pharaoh that he's our dad?" She asked while she went to the closet and picking out the dress that she wore every day.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. But I don't know…what if he gets mad?" I asked.

"Why would he get mad? We're his daughters," Inka tilted her head to the side in question.

"Put your logic hat on, Inka!" I sighed.

"You know perfectly well that there is no such thing as a logic hat in my world," Inka interrupted.

"Which is exactly why you need me to supervise your world. Just like I need you to supervise my world," I explained, "Anyways, Seto Kaiba, as in the one in the twenty-first century, is our dad, right?"

"Yeah…" Inka stretched out the word, then sat cross-legged on her bed.

"And us being his daughters never stopped him from getting mad at us, did it?"

"I guess you have a point," Inka said slowly, "But I still think we should tell him."

We stepped out into the hallway to see the girl with violet eyes and black hair coming through the hallway. Her step was light; almost as if she was floating a millimeter off the ground.

"Hey!" I called. The girl turned her head toward us. Her dark hair whipped across her face as she looked around to see if there was anyone else we could possibly be talking to.

"Yes?" She smiled brightly.

"What's your name?" Inka blurted. Then my strange twin sister blushed. She was probably embarrassed for asking such a random question.

"Call me Haydn," The girl said confidently, her violet eyes sparkling prettily. Unlike Shika, who seemed reluctant to tell us her name, Haydn said it clearly and surely.

"Nice to see you again, Haydn," I smiled and Inka bobbed her head, "Do you know where the pharaoh would be at this time?"

"Probably in his bed chambers," Haydn said, pushing her black hair out of her face, "He mostly keeps to his rooms in the morning. Would you like me to show you where it is?"

"How did you know?" Inka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Haydn shrugged, making the fabric of her dress swish, "You didn't know where the garden was last time."

"So?" I didn't get it.

"The palace is literally built around the garden," Haydn laughed kindly, covering her mouth with her hand, "Even the street merchants can find their way to the garden."

"Oh…" Inka said, "We met your friend yesterday. The one with the yellow ribbon."

"Shika? The shorty?" Haydn asked.

"Yeah, her," I said, laughing at her remarks.

"I keep telling her to get a different ribbon. And a life while she's at it," Haydn said teasingly, shaking her head in mock disbelief. I like this girl!

"That's exactly what I tell Inka!" I giggled, putting an arm around Inka's neck.

"Oh yeah. I hear that a lot," Inka rolled her eyes.

* * *

We knocked on the heavy wooden door of the pharaoh's room. The sound of the loud knock echoing in the hallway was exactly what our hearts sounded like. They were beating a million beats a second because of our nervousness.

"Come in," The calm voice of the pharaoh – our dad – came out of the door. We stepped into his chambers, being careful not to make our steps too noisy.

The pharaoh's room had a soft blue carpet and a big four-poster bed. He was sitting at a large desk. His chair was covered with a fluffy looking gold cushion. He seemed to be writing something on a piece of papyrus.

He looked up at us in surprise, "Can I help you?" The pharaoh's blue eyes became like a calm sea as he looked at us steadily.

There were a few moments of awkward silence. And you know awkward silences – they seem to last an eternity.

"We're your daughters!" Inka finally blurted, breaking the silence. Normally, I would have been frustrated at her bluntness and inability to keep a secret, but I was glad that I didn't have to tell the pharaoh myself. You'd think that it would be easy to just tell your dad that he's, well, your dad, right? That's absolutely not the case.

"What?" The calmness is the pharaoh's blue eyes were immediately replaced by confusion. He stood up from his chair, "It can't be."

"Well it is," Inka said.

"No. I don't believe it. I'd like you both to leave right now. Then we'll both forget that you ever told this lie," The pharaoh pointed to the door with his index finger.

"We're not lying!" Inka said loudly, "We just found out a few days ago!"

"Get out. Now!" The pharaoh shouted, not even bothering to conceal his anger. Rage bubbled up inside me. It went from the ground and filled every atom that made up my body from the bottom of my feet to the last bit of protein in my eyelashes.

"We will not get out!" I screamed, "Not until you start listening to us so we can actually try to explain ourselves!" The pharaoh looked at me in shock. I think it's a safe bet that he wasn't accustomed to being to spoken to in this way, "You know, we spent a week here without our parents! We didn't even have our brother or our friends here! Then we find out that our mom here is actually _dead _and that at least we have a dad! But guess what? Our dad won't even take the time to listen to us!"

The pharaoh paused, stunned at my outburst, "Fine. Explain," He finally said.

"We'll show you what Mana showed us," Inka said, her voice still shaking from my explosion. We waved our wands over our head in an eight pattern, then an image on our wands grew. It grew bigger and bigger until it covered the room.

We showed him everything. From our mom coming into the room to the infants in the basket. He heard everything and took it in with surprise.

"I…I can't believe it," The pharaoh said. But he did. Inka and I both could tell that he knew this happened. There was astonishment in his eyes. And another emotion I couldn't quite name. Was it…relief?

"The gods have taken Kisara away from me, my love," He looked toward the sky, "But in return, he has given me my daughters. You will from this point on be recognized as the pharaoh's daughters – as my daughters."

"The gods knew how much you loved her," I said.

"So do we," Inka nodded in agreement, "Dad."

* * *

Okay, so the whole parent thing might have been resolved a little too quickly, but it isn't the actual plot, it's kinda just leading up to the plot. So I didn't want to spend too much time with Seto denying stuff...and anyways, I suck at stretching things out.

But please review!


	11. Festivities

I decided not to show Inka and Namu's date (I have my reasons, and no, it's not just because I'm lazy) and skip to directly after it. Anyways, here's the chapter!

* * *

_Ari's POV_

"Come on Inka!" I shouted, "You're so boring!" I ran to the river and jumped into it, making a huge splash. I felt the cool water hit my body and I squeezed my eyes shut as the water flooded my face. Namu had invited both of us to the Nile after his date with Inka. Of course, he didn't really want me to go, and I wasn't going to. It's best to give the two lovebirds their peace. But Inka freaked out at the last minutes and dragged me with her. As a result, Namu decided to bring his (very cute) friend Chi.

Chi was also a palace kid. His dad was a scholar and kept records for the pharaoh. Inka and I didn't tell them that we were the pharaoh's children. It would just make too many problems that we don't feel like dealing with.

"You know that I don't like water!" Inka whined as she readjusted her straw hat. She was sitting on the edge of the river with her legs in the water. Surprisingly, they had bathing suits in Ancient Egypt. Not that they were much. They were just like regular clothing…you just got wet in them. It was kind of weird, but I wasn't about to go swimming naked like a lot of people do.

I resurfaced and swung my arm across the water so it thoroughly soaked Inka. She screamed and attempted to glare at me.

"You know that you're not good at glares," I laughed. Inka pouted and stuck her tongue out at me. I was suddenly lifted off my feet and the water level went from my chest to my belly button. I shrieked in surprise, while Inka fell on the ground and started laughing hysterically.

"It's not nice to drench your sister, now is it?" Chi had wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I looked at his eyes, which were green with golden flecks.

"No it's not," I laughed, "But it's still fun."

"I can't argue with that," He chuckled.

"Nope, no one can argue with me," I smiled.

"Now we're being cocky, aren't we?" Namu came to the river with a basket of food. He looked quizzically at Chi's arm around my waist and raised an eyebrow. My face suddenly flushed and there was an awkward silence permeating the area as Chi put me back into the water.

"Yes she is," Inka laughed, not noticing the awkwardness in the air. She sat cross-legged on the grass and looked at me.

"Ari! Inka!" Someone shouted our name. We looked toward the direction of the sound to see Mana running toward us, waving her hand.

"Yeah?" Inka waved back.

"You need to go!" Mana said frantically, then she turned to the two boys, "And you too!"

"Oh yeah!" Namu said, "We'll see you later!"

"What? Why?" Inka asked, getting up. I put my hands on the grass and hoisted myself out of the water.

"The festival is today!" Mana said brightly, but frantically.

"Oh! Right!" I said, acting like I remembered everything, "I can't believe we forgot!"

"Umm…yeah," Inka said after I glared at her. Mana grabbed our wrists and led us in the direction of the palace.

"The festival starts in three hours and we have so much to do!" Mana said loudly, "We need to find your clothes, put on makeup, do hair…" She then kept rambling on the list of things needed to do.

"And you guys know that you're going to be publicly recognized as the pharaoh's children today!" Mana said, "How could you forget that?"

I stopped shortly and twisted my wrist out of Mana's hand, "Wait, what?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Mana looked confused, "The pharaoh is going to announce that you two are his children."

"Umm…no," Inka said.

"…Well, you know now," She grabbed our arms again and kept walking, "And Inka, I thought you didn't want to go swimming. You're soaked."

We walked into a room where people were waiting for us. They stood up as we came through the door and bowed their heads. They were brushes powders, and cloths.

"I'll leave you two here. They'll prepare you for the festival," Mana smiled. Then she went out of the door and down into the halls. The girls (who didn't look that much older than we were) wasted no time getting us into chairs and fixing our hair.

I felt my blue-black locks being twisted and pulled everywhere. There were various clips that were put into my hair. My tresses were tied into a ponytail by a gold ribbon, which hung down the length of my hair. Then it was twisted into a braid along with my hair.

I was given a pure white shift that came just above my knees. Then the girls gave me a sheer overcoat that went off my shoulders and flowed to the ground, pooling at my feet and making a train behind me. There was a gold brooch holding it together just below my chest.

"That's so pretty!" I squealed as a girl held up a mirror for me to look in.

"Thank you, miss," The girl beamed at me. The situation made me kind of uncomfortable. There were people that were older than me calling me "miss" like I was their superior. Out of all the qualities that I could have gotten from Dad, I didn't get his feeling of superiority.

"Call me Ari," I smiled. The girl bobbed her head and gave me a small smile. Then she walked back to the table and took out a black liquid.

"Ack! What the heck is this stuff?" I heard Inka say in a slightly disgusted tone as she eyed the black fluid.

"It's eye makeup," The girl said. Then she got out a brush and started to put the ancient eyeliner on Inka's face.

"I'm not really a big makeup-" Inka was cut off when I kicked her shin, telling her to be quiet and to not insult the people that are putting stuff on your face. Inka was wearing the same thing I was, but her dress was a halter and it had a blue tint.

I was expecting the famous Egyptian eyeliner, but the black liquid was put below Inka's eyes and down her cheeks. I raised an eyebrow at the ugly makeup and turned to smile at the girls.

"You know," I drawled, "I think that it's time for a change this festival."

"Whatever do you mean?" One of the girls asked, looking confused.

"I mean that we have the same kind of eyeliner every festival. So I think we should try something new!"

"Umm…I guess you could if you wanted to."

So I took the black fluid out of the girl's hand and wiped the eyeliner off of Inka's face. Then I put on the stereotypical Egyptian eyeliner on her. The girls looked back and forth between me and Inka in awe.

"That's beautiful, miss!" A girl said, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I was…" I searched for the right words, "Studying the styles of other cultures."

* * *

I would write more, but my mom's yelling at me to go study. Sorry! But I'll try to update next week. My mom said that in addition to only using the computer on the weekdays, I can only use it if I do well in piano lessons. So I'll update whenever I can!


	12. The Balcony

_Inka's POV_

Thank god Ari was "studying other cultures" or I would have had to wear that ridiculous eyeliner that went down to my cheek. Although I hate to admit it, I've always wanted to try that Egyptian eyeliner. But not on a regular day. This counts as a special occasion.

We were ushered hurriedly into the hallways and in front of gigantic doors. I stood uncomfortably in front of the wooden entrance, unsure of what to do. I looked over at Ari, who was standing with her chin tilted upward and her arms calmly at her sides. She looked as if she had done this a million times; and technically, she had.

"Wait until you two are called into the room," One of the girls that were assisting us with our hair and makeup leaned toward us and whispered loudly. Ari nodded knowingly and smiled.

"I know you don't know what you're doing, but fake it," Ari said in a low voice, barely loud enough for me to hear. Of course, Ari doesn't know what she's doing so she's faking it. I'm not surprised.

"Introducing the pharaoh's children: Ari and Inka!" A loud voice boomed through the miniscule cracks in the walls. I flinched at the loud sound slightly, but I gained my composure and emulated Ari's pose. Then the doors were opened and we walked in.

The room was huge. You know one of those glittery golden princess palaces in fairy tales? The ones with the big crystal chandelier that looks way too expensive and the gold ribbon lining the walls that look really pretty when you're little but retarded when you're older? It was about three times as big as one of those and a hundred times more expensive looking. The light coming from the glass windows hit the clear crystals on the ceiling, making rainbows of color on the walls.

We walked down the middle aisle that was covered with deep purple cloth. Crowds of people were on either side of us, standing on their toes and craning their necks to see the pharaoh's daughters. They were all wearing sheer material and elaborate jewelry. The women had the weird cheek-length eyeliner that we were almost forced to wear. I kept a small, demure (I hope) smile on my face as Ari and I walked toward our dad.

When we walked up the stairs onto the raised floor that our dad's throne was on, he stood up and put a hand on each of our shoulders. He turned us around to face the people. It was past the time for butterflies to be fluttering in my stomach; there were gigantic monsters stomping in it now.

"As Pharaoh, I would like to tell you all that these are my daughters," Dad said. His voice was regal personified; clear, noble, and strong, "Many of you already know of the wonderful woman that I loved fifteen years ago," There was a knowing murmur in the crowd. I kept my face calm and emotionless, even though I was sort of surprised. I wouldn't have expected him to publicly announce the fact that he loved Mom when they weren't married. But I guess being in love does that to you, "And these are my daughters, although I didn't know it. From now on, they will be publicly recognized as the daughters of the pharaoh," A cheer arose from the crowd as we smiled. Then the music started playing and the festival went on.

"Your eye makeup is beautiful!" Two girls a little older than us ran up to Ari and I said, "How did you do it?"

"Well, the best way to do it is to make the black liquid into a thin point," Ari put in her thumb and index finger about a half an inch apart to show the thickness, "Then, you just…"

I stopped listening as Ari started teaching them how to correctly use eyeliner. I wasn't really interested in that kind of stuff, so I went over by the snack table and took what looked like a cookie. All around us, people were chattering merrily and laughing. It was a glorious sound of an Egyptian festival. Maybe I could write about this in one of my stories…

"Hey," I was pulled out of my daydream by a familiar face.

"Namu!" I laughed. I embraced him, happy that he was here.

"How are you liking the festival?" He asked, smiling widely. He was wearing a red tunic and black pants. Silver gauntlets covered his arm.

"It's good," I grinned, "The food is delicious."

"I'm not surprised that you're thinking about food," He laughed, "Where is your sister? Chi wants to confess his love."

"No I don't, Namu," Chi said, walking out from behind Namu. He looked annoyed, but he was blushing a very cute shade of pink. He gave Namu a strong glare, "I simply want to talk to her. We happen to have pleasant conversations."

"Of course," Namu said teasingly, "And you also _happen _to think that she has 'beautiful, deep, mesmerizing eyes', right?"

"You like Ari?" I asked. I mean, I guess I should have expected this, but I supposed I'm just that oblivious, "And by the way, why are you two wearing the same clothes?"

It was true. Chi was wearing the same tunic as Namu; except his was an olive green and his pants were gray. And instead of the silver gauntlets that Namu was wearing, his were gold, but otherwise the same.

"Yeah," Chi said, happy to get off the previous topic, "Our parents are friends and they like us to dress like twins."

"It's a bit annoying," Namu commented, brushing his curls away from his forehead adorably.

"Hey Chi, hey Namu," Ari said casually, walking over by us. Her dress flowed behind her with every step.

"Hi Ari," The boys said in unison.

Ari immediately walked over and took Chi's arm, unknowingly making him turn the color of a tomato, "Let's go to the garden! It's so pretty there! Besides, I'm sure Namu and Inka have a lot to talk about," She flashed me a grin. I panicked. Was Ari seriously leaving me alone with a guy? She's smarter than this!

"Do you want to go to the balcony?" Namu asked, "You can see the garden perfectly from there."

"You're going to spy on Ari and Chi?" I asked. But I had to admit, it seemed like a good idea. Maybe I could even take pic – wait, they didn't have cameras.

"Yeah," Namu blushed.

"I like the way you think."

* * *

The balcony was high. Higher than I expected. My head started spinning and I got light-headed. Ari and Chi didn't seem to be there, so I sat down on a stone bench and put my head on my knees.

"What's the matter?" Namu asked, sounding concerned.

"I-I'm not a fan of h-heights," I stuttered. Namu sat down and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay," He whispered. I lifted my head. His face his less than an inch away from mine. His brown eyes got closer and I could prominently see the green streaks in them. Then his lips touched mine lightly. My head spun faster; but in a good way. I reveled in the moment of my first kiss. My heart was beating five billion miles a minute and adrenaline went through my spine. My mouth moved instinctively against Namu's.

Then I heard a muffled giggle and a laugh. The sound made me suddenly raise my head and look down into the garden. Ari was standing next to Chi with her hand covering her mouth and her eyes widened.

Seriously Ari?


	13. Suitors that Suit Her

Sorry I wasn't able to update last week! But I had a drawing competition thing to finish and a project. So here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Ari's POV_

I woke up to bright sunshine streaming through the windows and hitting my face. The festival was so much fun! And Inka got kissed! I've always wondered why Inka never had a boyfriend. I knew that she wasn't against the idea, but she wasn't really out there looking for one. But Inka is smart, nice, an excellent listener, and not to mention pretty.

"Inka! Get up!" I shouted. My sister raised her head sleepily and looked at me through half-closed eyes.

"What?" She asked groggily, "I'm not getting up unless there's a fire." Then she flopped back into her pillow. Then she raised her head again, "Ow! My head hurts!"

"It does? What did you eat last night?"

"Those things that looked like cookies." She answered, clutching her head in pain.

I did a face-palm, "Inka, didn't those cookies taste weird to you?"

"Yeah," She said thoughtfully, "They tasted more like cake…"

I sighed. Sometimes, Inka was _extremely _slow, "I tasted one of those things, Inka. They had wine in them. How many did you eat?"

"…Seven," Inka said hesitantly.

"Congratulations on your first hangover at fifteen, Inka," I laughed, "Somehow, I always imagined it would be me…"

"Hey! Cookies tempt me, okay?" Inka pouted. I'm not surprised. Inka had liked cookies for as far back as I can remember (and I can remember pretty far back). There was yet another knock at the door and I shouted for them to come in. They should seriously just stop knocking if we have to let them in anyways.

Lena the servant girl poked her head through the door, "The pharaoh requests your audience in his meeting room." Then she bobbed her head and left. Did the pharaoh really need _that _many rooms? I mean, Dad doesn't even have that many rooms in the future. And I thought he had too many rooms!

* * *

The pharaoh was sitting in his chair calmly with his hands folded on his lap. His face betrayed no sign of emotion as we timidly walked into the meeting room. A tapestry of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon seemed to stare down at us as we shuffled over to the table.

"Would you like to sit?" The pharaoh asked. It was one of those moments where the question was more like an order. It was like he was saying "you can sit down or I will incinerate you". So we each took a seat across the table from him.

"Now since you're the daughters of the pharaoh," He said slowly, "We will need to talk about something."

"…What?" Inka asked, slightly confused. I couldn't quite figure out what we needed to talk about either. Was he mad because Inka got drunk on cookies?

"We need to talk about your potential suitors," He replied as if we should have already known. Suitors? I didn't want to get married!

"W-Why?" Inka stuttered. I chose to remain silent, but I turned my head to glare at Inka. Technically, we _were _at marrying age in this time period.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Our dad asked, raising his eyebrows, "You should have been expecting to be discussing suitors, even if you weren't the daughters of the pharaoh."

"So who are our potential suitors…?" I asked unhurriedly, talking for Inka, who looked completely baffled.

"Well," He said slowly, "I've heard from a…source...that you have taken an interest in the head record keeper's son. Chi?" I felt heat rise into my cheeks. The room suddenly became very warm…too bad air conditioning wasn't invented yet, "We _might _be able to make an arrangement. But maybe not. The prince of Greece has also expressed interest in one of you."

"What about Namu?" Inka suddenly asked. Her eyes opened wide and had a tiny sparkle of hope in them. I knew they loved each other! Actually, I knew ever since I saw them kissing on the balcony. Too bad there weren't any fireworks.

"Namu?" Dad asked, slightly confused, "The guard's son?"

Inka nodded, "Yeah. His dad is a guard at the inside gates." I could just imagine their wedding! I would design the dress, of course.

He shook his head, "I know you like him, but I don't think that arrangement would work out well."

"What? Why?" I nearly shouted. They were perfect together! What the heck?

"Calm down Ari," He ordered, "I thought you would know. You were always the logical one," I sighed. It was true. Then he continued, "You are the daughters of the ruler of Egypt. Your marriages are political; they aren't about love."

"Then what happened to you and Mom, huh?" I asked loudly. Bubbles of anger started floating up to my brain.

"That's different and you know it!" Dad said. I could clearly hear the anger in his voice, "And I already agreed to let you marry Chi! You should be glad with what you have!"

"I can marry who I like, but Inka can't!" I yelled, "How do you think she feels about this? This is unfair!" I looked at Inka, who was sitting on her chair with a stoic expression.

"Fine. What do you think, Inka?" Our dad asked.

Inka shifted her chair, "It's okay," She squeaked out, "I understand. It's my duty."

"What?" I shouted in disbelief, "So instead of marrying Namu, who you like, you'll marry some eighty year old man who treats you like a house pet?"

Our dad turned to me, "See? Your sister is a sensible person. She understands. Now stop yelling before I cancel your marriage plans to Chi." Inka shook her head so slightly that it was almost unnoticeable, silently telling me to be quiet, "Now who's older out of both of you?"

"I am," Inka said hesitantly, obviously confused as to why this was important.

"Well, Inka," Our dad said, "When I die, you will inherit my throne along with your husband."

* * *

Okay, I'm not going to update until I get three reviews on this chapter. I usually wouldn't do anything like this, but I just need to know that people are still reading this...so yeah. Please review!


End file.
